Dance Dance Revolution Extreme: Kai vs Rei
by Wolf Demon Queen
Summary: Just a KaiRei fan fic I made up while listening to Moonlight Shadow from DDR. Well its a yaoi story and like I say if you don't like yaoi then don't read the fic!


Dance Dance Revolution Extreme: Kai vs. Rei

**R** right

**L** left

**U** up

**D **down

**M **middle

**LR** left and right at the same time

**UD **up and down at the same time

(all dance moves weremade up by me! oh and i do not own Beyblade or DDR-Ex)

"I'm ready" a boy with long raven colored hair spoke as he stepped up on to a small platform. He was wearing loose-ish black leather pants and a black Chinese silk top with a golden rim. He also had slightly pale skin and golden cat like eyes. His long black hair was bound in a black strip of cloth and it swung behind him like a tiger's tale as he walked.

"Ready to what, Lose." another boy with two tone navy hair spat as he too stepped up on to a small platform. He was wearing black jeans, a black jean jacket and a smooth blood red shirt underneath. His skin was inhumanly pale with two dark navy blue shark fins on each cheek and his eyes were two pools of crimson. His bangs were a light navy blue and spiked out in every direction. The back part if his hair was dark navy blue and smooth. It reached at least two or three maybe even four inches from his shoulders.

"Ha-ha very funny Kai" the raven haired boy sneered.

"I know Rei, I'm a riot" Kai answered coolly.

"Ok lets start!" a boy said as he walked up to the big screen before Kai and Rei "Now this is a DDR-Ex or Dance Dance Revolution Extreme challenge! No fighting! No beybalding! Just dancing!" he looked the two over, "Now let's begin!" The boy then turned and pushed the big red button that was under the screen and the computer selected a song and dace for the two boys to perform. "Ok your song is 'Moonlight Shadow' as is the dance...Good luck!" he then stepped down.

The song began:

There was a log beginning but finally the singer began to sing…

"_Moonlight……_

_Moonlight….._

_Moonlight…._

_Moonlight…_

_Moonlight.._

_Moonlight._

_Moonlight Shadow"_

The arrows then began to show up on the screen.

"_The last that ever she saw him,  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow.  
He passed on worried and warning,  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow."_

On Rei's:

**L R L R U U**

U R R R U D

U D D D U U

R R R L L L

U R D L UD LR

"_Lost in a riddle that Saturday night,  
Far away on the other side.  
He was caught in the middle of a desperate fight  
And she couldn't find how to push through."_

On Kai's:

**U U U D D D**

L L L R R R

U D U D U D

L R L R L R

U R D L UD LR

"_The trees that whisper in the evening,  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow.  
Sing a song of sorrow and grieving,  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow."_

Now the both of them had the same moves:

**L M RM U X**

D M LR M UD M

UL RD L R U D

U U U D D D

_" Chorus _

_I stay, I pray__  
__See you in heaven far away.__  
__I stay, I pray__  
__See you in heaven one day._

_Four a.m. in the morning,  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow.  
I watched your vision forming,  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow.  
Stars roll slowly in a silvery night,  
Far away on the other side.  
Will you come to terms with me this night,  
But she couldn't find how to push through._

_Repeat Chorus _

_Far away on the other side._

_Caught in the middle of a hundred and five.  
The night was heavy and the air was alive,  
But she couldn't find how to push through._

_Carried away by a moonlight shadow.  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow.  
Far away on the other side.  
But she couldn't find how to push through."_

And now the end of the dance came to a near end and the boys dancing sped up and they danced in perfect unison:

******L M RM U X**

D M LR M UD M

UL RD L R U D

U U U D D D

**U U U D D D**

L L L R R R

U D U D U D

L R L R L R

U R D L UD LR

**L R L R U U**

U R R R U D

U D D D U U

R R R L L L

U R D L UD LR

**L R L R U U**

U R R R U D

U D D D U U

R R R L L L

U R D L UD LR

U R D L UD LR

**L R L R U U**

U R R R U D

U D D D U U

R R R L L L

L M RM U X

D M LR M UD M

UL RD L R U D

U U U D D D

**U U U D D D**

LR

**"_Moonlight Shadow!"_**

" 

The song then came to an end. The two teens were both breathing hard as they stood there listening to the cheers of the crowd.

"Eh, wow! You were good Rei" Kai whispers as he stood up straight, still breathing hard and he looked at Rei.

"Yeah, you weren't too bad your self" he answered.

The boy from earlier then stepped back on to the platform and held a microphone up to his mouth, "Ok! That was the most awesome dancing we've seen all night! So, first place for the best dancer goes to Kai Hiwatari and Rei Kon!"

The two boys then looked at each other in surprise and then smiled

"Great job love" Kai lipped out to Rei as he walked up to him.

"Same to you to koi" Rei lipped out in return as he looked into Kai's eyes.

Kai was then handed a bright gold trophy that said 'DDR-Ex Winner'. As he took the trophy he grabbed Rei's left hand in his right and held it up, the DDR trophy in his right hand.

Rei smiled broadly as the crowd cheered even louder than before. As he smiled he looked up at Kai who then looked at him with an equally broad smile in his face.

After the whole place calmed down Kai and Rei were able to leave the game dome they were in.

After getting out side Kai and Rei walked home hand in hand, the DDR trophy in Kai left hand.

Once they got home Kai put the trophy on the mantel and walked to his and his koi's shared room. When inside the room he saw an already changed and asleep Rei under the covers in their bed. He smiled and went into the bath room to change. He came out a few minutes later and climbed into bed, wrapping his arms around Rei. Kai nestled his face into Rei's silky long raven hair, soon falling to sleep.

End!


End file.
